Favourite (album)
Favourite is the seventh studio album by Australian recording artist Nash Yamin. It was released on February 8, 2022. Yamin announced the artwork and tracklist on Instagram on January 18, 2022. Background In October 2021, during a walk in NYC with Doja Cat, Yamin was questioned by paparazzi if a new album would arrive by the end of the year, to which he replied yes, that "is excited too". On November 3, 2021, Yamin released a double single titled "One In a Million / My Kind" without any prior official announcement or promotion. The latter of the two has reached number one in the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, Estonia, Finland, Greece, Ireland, Lebanon, Malaysia, New Zealand, Portugal and Singapore, the top ten in Austria, Belgium, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Hungary, Iceland, the Netherlands, Norway, Slovakia, Sweden and Switzerland, and the top twenty in France and Germany. Yamin performed the song along with his single "Girls Like You" on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on November 7, 2021. Despite the fact the album was originally planned to be released before the end of the year, Yamin wrote on Twitter he decided to postpone it in order to "refine it", resulting in a change of most of the songs on the tracklist, including a song titled "Baggage", which Yamin claimed was too personal. Yamin also revealed the album was originally titled "Wounded Warrior", before the title track was dropped from the finalized tracklist. He said that he "wanted to make the album more personal, and 'Favourite' is his favorite track and most stripped one yet." Critical reception TBA Singles *One In a Million and My Kind were released on November 3, 2021 as a lead double single off the album. Commercially, "My Kind" was a massive success, peaking at number-one of the charts of 12 countries and breaking a string of records, including the record for the most plays in a single day by a male artist on Spotify. Due to mediocre success, "One In a Million" was included only as a Japan exclusive track. *Cooler Than Me was released as the second single on January 18, 2022. The track was also commercially successful, peaking atop of the charts of 15 countries, including the US, debuting on top of the Billboard Hot 100. It received generally mixed reviews from music critics, and was the center of plagiarism accusations from multiple artists. *Hex was released as the third single on February 8, 2022, the same day the album was released. The song debuted atop of the charts in Ireland and the United Kingdom. In the latter, Yamin became the first male artist to replace himself at number one on the chart, and joined only four other artists in having three chart-topping singles in under 100 days. OIAM-MK.png|One In a Million / My Kind|link=One In a Million / My Kind Cooler.png|Cooler Than Me|link=Cooler Than Me Hex.png|Hex|link=Hex Promotional Singles *Parachute was released on December 14, 2021, as the first promotional single off the album. Yamin performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on December 18. NY-Parachute-ART.jpg|Parachute|link=Parachute Tracklist Favourite – Standard version Favourite – Japan edition (bonus tracks) Other recorded tracks *A Guy's Heart *Maybe I'm in You *Scream *That Night *Groove *Superhero *Ballerina *If I'm With You *TNT *Kingdom *First Time *Your Ex *Baggage *What I Adore *I Look Way Too Good Tonight F tracklist.jpg|Standard tracklist Category:Albums Category:2022 #